Let the Rain Come
by DomesticatedWerewolves
Summary: In the end, we are going to be unable to stop the rain. Apprenticeshipping Priest Mahaado x Mana


Kana: HAZZAH! I'm almost done with school! :D Let's all celebrate by dancing in the middle of the road at midnight during a full moon and seeing if the faeries join us! (Alright, so I HAVE done that…in the summer…in my bathrobe…but in my defense, I love faeries, and no one was outside)

**Season Four, Round Four of ComputerFreak's YGO Contest**: _Apprenticeshipping (Priest Mahaado x Mana)_ Why is Mana's name the same as 'magic' in Warcraft? Ugh, eerie thoughts. Doesn't this seem a little too much like pedophilia? Like the last pairing… I admit that I got the idea while reading _We, Her Majesty's Prisoners_ by _Mr. Mitts_, and I totally chucked my original idea for this one. I stole the capital words from them, and I am ashamed. Do not hate me D:

**Summary: **In the end, we are going to be unable to stop the rain.

OOOOO

**Let the Rain Come **

**One-Shot**

OOOOO

"…_Pharaoh, the war efforts…they…they're not working, something has to be done…"_

_-_

See the girl; see her kneel, see her sob, see her cry, feel her pain. See her and feel her and sympathize for her as the rumors are whispered into your ears. _Priest Mahaado is dead, Priest Mahaado is dead,_ whisperwhisperwhisperwhisper. Because death is only talked about in whispers, lest Osiris hear you speaking of death and assume you were eager for death as well.

That girl is me. I cry, I sob, I stare into a looking glass and see my bloodshot eyes and wonder pathetically about what master would think. My master, now nothing but a chunk of granite. Lifeless granite.

The word lifeless stings me, like rubbing salt in a wound. And rubbing it hard and deep until the wound is numb and I feel nothing anymore. Nothing. And the nothing feels good, it makes my worries vanish so that I can look up at the engraved stone and see the picture of his ka without my heart threatening to break free of my chest. I repeat it over and over; _Lifeless, lifeless, lifeless. _I am NUMB. Numb is GOOD.

Misery holds me. Welcome to Egypt! Step away from the blood and cadavers and please head this way! Yes! The looters and the thieves and their King.

"Mana dear," I hear Mahaado in my mind. "In this world, there are good people, and there are bad people. Sometimes, you will find a very bad person, with no good in them, and no empathy, and no feelings, and nothing to justify why they do the things they do. And then there are bad people who think they are being like the good people. These people are the worst of them all, because they do bad things, but they deserve your sympathy, and it clouds your judgment. One day, Mana dear, you will see a person like this, and they will cloud your judgment.

Mana dear, do not let them. I am weak Mana dear, I will let them, and I will die."

Mana dearMana dearManadearManadear. I will be with you, Mana dear. I love you, Mana dear. Candy-coating everything with Mana dear.

Fuck Mana dear.

-

"…_reinforcements should be considered, my Pharaoh. The war, my king, is out of hand. Please, consider…"_

_-_

"_Catch her!_" The walls scream at me, grabbing for me, evil hands grabbing anything they can find. My face, my arms, my legs, my hair. Pulling and itching and strangling, but I push on. And my chest burns with love and with hate and with hope. "_God dammit! __**Catch her!**_"

Master! Save me master! I have done something sososo wrong. I am going to do something sososo wrong, but it will be for you. I am going to go against Pharaoh Atemu and everything I have been taught. Everything you have taught me and pounded into my brain like a metaphorical tattoo.

I am so scared, Mahaado. Please, save me. There is cold metal in my hand and I am covered with blood and it _burns_. Mahaado, I cannot get out of here alive.

And yet I do. I reach out and run, my feet pushing back the sand and the ground. I have the strength to shove back the Earth, I am STRONGER than my fear. I can WIN. I WILL win. I will persevere.

I hold the Sennen Ring in my hands as the Touzoku and his band of thieves howl like angry cats. My satisfaction is bitter and sour and bitter and sour pleasure is poison to me, like Mahaado used to say. But I relish it, and wonder why he never told me about how good it felt to spite somebody. It was like ambrosia, hateful ambrosia.

The Ring burns like fire, but I never let it go. It is my only chance to correct what I have done.

What have I done? Can it be corrected?

-

"…_something is happening. The people are scared, my king, they are scared and so am I…please…__**please!**__"_

_-_

Oh god, oh god, oh god. I have done something terribly wrong. Forgive me, Mahaado, forgive me, Atemu, forgive me Ra. Forgive me please. I have done something terrible. I am worse than the bad people who think they are good people.

_I am the bad people who think they are good people. _

The thing I conjured writhes on the ground, shrieking in pain and nothing like you Mahaado. I tried to bring you back, Mahaado, I want you to know. To know so that you won't hate me for what I do. I wanted to see you. I gathered your pieces, like Isis did to her Osiris, like in the old tales you told to me. I gathered your Ring and your ka, and I did all the right things.

But now I know, there is a reason why people have gods, why they exist and why necromancy is so horrible. We need our gods, because we cannot play god without failing like I have. Master, please forgive me, I brought you back and you are nothing like I wanted, nothing like I remember. You are in pain, and I am in pain, only you scream, and I cry.

My tears sting as I watch the thing I created die a slow death. I do not have the strength to kill it, I am not like Touzoku, I am not a soldier who can kill anything. I am a coward, and the stinging does not lead to blissful numbness. I do not deserve the numbness.

-

"…_there is news from the battlefront…"_

_-_

They find me at night. The palace does nothing to protect me, and I know it. I hear them come, and I do not scream. I am still reeling from the night before, when I buried you, Mahaado, again. I made sure you were in the gardens this time, only I couldn't make it close to the palace, because I could not risk anyone seeing me doing so. I would have been killed for performing the taboo.

Looking back, I think that whatever punishment Pharaoh would have given me would have been much better than this.

Dragging me from the palace is easy for them – I make it easy. I do not scream or cry or beg for mercy. I can tell death is coming for me, and there is nothing I can do about it. One of the men decides that I am too silent, but the roar of a fledgling thunderstorm drowns out the men chastising me. It has not rained in months.

Then, after they wretch the Ring from my fingers, they finally make me scream. They hurt me and hurt me and hurt me and hurt me and take turns. They share me like good boys, pass me around like a doll. Their King does nothing, just watches, never joining in.

And the thunder rolls over our heads.

-

"…_she has been found…"_

_-_

Then the Touzoku stands

And he shows me his knife.

I can see what he is planning in his eyes. I do not see any more torture in my future. I see death. It begins to rain on me, but I am too weak and scared to do anything about it.

I close my eyes and wait for him to ki

-

"…_apologies Pharaoh, she is dead."_

OOOOO

Kana: (shrug) Not my best work (I doubt its even work at all), but I never post anything I don't think is decent. So please, for me, a little review.

For a cookie? Two cookies?

Who can guess who is talking to Pharaoh?


End file.
